Uncertainties
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: In a world with a friendlier Kyūbi, parents, and a sleeping threat, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki must face the challenges of both growing up and a world where the threats to those important to him aren't as united, or as obvious. Major canon divergence.


A/N: I might have a plot bunny problem. More below.

Disclaimer: check my profile.

_Uncertainties_

The Die Rerolled

As Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Sage of the Six Paths, faded, he took one last look at Kurama, the Kyūbi no Kitsune. With a smile, he projected his final thoughts onto the bijū with the most tails.

_This person I speak of, who will unite you and your siblings, will come to you first. He will be very young when you first meet him._

Kurama's head tilted, confused by what he was being told. Red eyes with slits narrowed, processing what was being said.

_However, I do not need to tell you his name, for you will recognize his presence when the time comes. Until then, watch over your siblings and make me proud._

As Hagoromo finally died, Kurama felt a tear slip through the fur on his face before falling to the ground.

The other bijū pretended to have not seen the drop.

* * *

><p>Obito followed Zetsu's suggestion, heading to the surface. Last time he had seen Kakashi or Rin had been that day at Kannabi Bridge, where he had given one of his Sharingans to Kakashi. He hoped his friend had used his Jõnin gift right, protecting both Rin and Minato-Sensei. Obito smiled, thinking about the old team. The only human contact he had since then was Madara Uchiha, the long lost patriarch of the clan in Konohagakure no Sato.<p>

Thinking about Konoha, he burst out of the tree line to find Kakashi and Rin arguing. An unfamiliar version of the Chidori sat in Kakahsi's hand, turned away from the medic-nin.

"Kakashi! Rin!" Obito shouted. The two looked at him. Their faces paled and eyes widened. A three tomoe Sharingan spun in Kakashi's left eye.

"…Obito?"

"That's my name, Kakashi. Sorry I'm late." Obito rubbed the back of his head while grinning. "A black cat crossed my path and I had to go the long way around."

The lightning in Kakashi's hand died as tears formed in his eyes. "I can't believe it's you." He takes a step towards the Uchiha. Before he can get further, Rin grabbed his shoulder.

"What if it's a genjutsu?"

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "I already tried to dispel it. He's the real deal. It's actually Obito." As he tried to continue moving forward, Kiri hunter-nins appeared.

"Kill the Copy Ninja and his cloaked friend. The girl needs to get to Konoha." The hunter-nins lunged at the three leaf-nin. Obito raised his hands on instinct and wood pillars emerged from the ground, mutilating the enemy.

"Mokuton!" Rin said in awe. She turned on Obito. "When did you learn how to use Wood Release? I thought only the Shodaime could use it?"

Obito stared at his handiwork. "I don't know, Rin. It must be part of the gift that Madara gave me."

"Madara?" Kakashi asked. "I thought he was dead."

Obito looked down, sighing. "I did too. He might be able to help with Rin's problem."

"You've been gone for a while, Obito," Rin said. "Sensei has become much stronger. He's mastered Fūinjutsu on a level not seen since the fall of Uzu. He'll be able to properly seal the Sanbi in me."

"Minato-sensei continued working with Jiraiya-sensei and Kushina?" Obito asked. Seeing the other two nod, he smiled. "Well, let's go find him." He turned to the woods he had emerged from. He had heard Rin state that the Sanbi had been sealed into her. He didn't know what to think about this change, but it sounded like she was in danger because of it. "Zetsu! Where's Minato Namikaze?"

A white man with golden eyes and a plastered smile rose from the ground. "He's on his way here, Obito. Are you returning to Madara-sama?"

Obito looked over at Rin and Kakashi. "It…depends on what happens here. Wait until I talk with Minato-sensei."

"I understand, Obito." Zetsu slunk into the ground as a blond man with a flowing, white cloak landed in the clearing.

"I sensed something…off." His eyes widened, falling on Obito. "Obito. You're…" A tear formed in the corner of an eye as the blond grinned. "I'm not sure what to say, actually."

"Then say nothing, Minato-sensei." Obito closed the distance and hugged his old sensei. "It's good to see you."

Minato pushed Obito back, concerned. "You make it sound like you aren't coming home with us."

"I don't know." Obito looked at Rin, lowering his voice. "There's something wrong with Rin. I'm certain you can help her, but I think the man who helped me can prevent whatever's wrong from getting worse."

Minato nodded, turning to Kakashi. "What's happened while I've been gone?"

"Kiri captured me and sealed the Sanbi into me, hoping that it would escape when I returned to Konoha," Rin said before Kakashi could answer.

"Alright then," Minato said. "Lie down and show me the seal." Rin complied, lying on the ground and pulling up her clothes so the blond could get at the seal on her stomach. He glanced at it before shaking his head. "It looks like I'm going to have to completely replace the seal." He rubbed his head. "If only Kushina was here. Her chakra chains could hold the Sanbi back."

Rin looked up at Obito. "How much control do you have over your Mokuton?"

Minato turned to Obito, grinning. "Can you create binds to keep Rin down? This process is going to be painful."

"I'll be fine, Obito," Rin said. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Do what Minato-sensei said."

Obito nodded and released Rin's hand. Drawing from down deep, wood bonds formed around Rin's wrists and ankles. Minato glanced at Kakashi, who nodded before looking away, keeping guard. He brought his hands down on the seal and pried it away. Rin screamed, fighting against the binds. They glowed and she collapsed. He then went through a series of hand seals before placing a new seal on Rin. After a couple seconds, she woke up, groaning.

"Is it over?"

"Yes it is," Minato said. He looked at Obito. "Ready to go home?"

"Finally."

* * *

><p>Kushina stared at her sleeping newborn son in his crib. Naruto had been a quiet baby, barely crying. She had expected differently, especially given the strange occurrence that had taken place during childbirth. How the Kyūbi had been able to slip out of its seal within her body and reseal itself into Naruto was a mystery to her and Minato. Only them, Jiraiya of the Sannin and Minato's teacher, his three students, and the Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi, knew of what occurred. The Elders and the Clan Heads still thought she was the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki.<p>

And they planned to keep it that way for as long as possible.

A/N: I'll admit right now that this is, at least right now, an attempt at an "everyone survives" story. That's likely going to change, especially as I work in the various villains and other shinobi of the Naruto Universe. Ideas would definitely be appreciated.


End file.
